Talk:The Gardener of Men
Spoilers I added an image that I found to be, pretty much the most referable moment in the quest. However it clear shows that things are not fairing as well as they could be for Storn. Would anyone consider this to be a spoiler of sorts? Should I see if I could come up with a different image than the current one? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 21:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, it does seem like a bit of a spoiler to me, but since it isn't necessarily clear who is being attacked, I think we can live with it. It's clear that someone is having a bad day. Cubears (talk) 06:24, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Bug So this quest is suposed to start immediately after finishing The Path of Knowledge right? Well I've tried completing that quest 6 times already and it never starts this one for me. Setstage commands seem to be completely useless aswell. The quest simply never shows up on my log even thought "The Path of Knowledge" is there as a completed quest. Does anyone know how I can fix this? Alternate Dialogue If the quest Discerning the Transmundane has not yet been completed, Hermaeus Mora will address you with a different line of dialogue than "Well done, my champion ... " Just thought that ought to be noted somewhere on this page. Miraak stealing the dragon soul When I did this quest, Miraak did not absorb this dragon soul instead of me. It turns out that he had done that earlier. Soon after I first arrived on Solstheim, a dragon attacked me. When I defeated that dragon, some dude jumped in front of me and absorbed the soul. Since I had yet to meet anyone of consequence on the island, I had no idea who it was. Seeing the writeup that was just added, though, I now realize that it must have been Miraak, because I remember all that same dialogue - just much earlier. So, it seems to me that Miraak only steals the dragon soul the first time a dragon is defeated on the island. Has anyone else seen this? If I'm right, we need to find a way to explain that it will happen with the first dragon battled on the island, regardless of what quest you are on. The problem is, exactly where should we put this description? On the Solstheim page, and then link to it from this quest page?Cubears (talk) 06:19, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Stuck in combat In my Skyrim game, when I've just come to the end of the Black Book, where i talk with Mora and all that, when I try to read the Black Book to teleport back to Solstheim, i can't it just says "You can't read this while in combat" normally I wouldn't be able to fast travel either or 'wait', but I can do that. But when I try to read the Black Book it continues to say "You can't read this while in combat". 16:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Anders : There might be an enemy still alive that detects you. If not, just reload the level. Jimeee (talk) 16:42, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Second most powerful When Nelkoth says you become the second most powerful Dragonborn, who does he refer to Miraak or Tiber Septim? Joker (talk) 01:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Joker0002710 :I think he meant Miraak, because you know how Neloth just loves to make light of the Dragonborn and his/her abilities. AIdmeri (talk) 01:51, January 5, 2015 (UTC)